Frozen Tears of December
by Fey of Angel Falls
Summary: Wizard is a son of a wealthy duke, Hikaru was a poor begger on the street who was worried of her little sick sister. What happenes when Wizard's nice brother Ojiou felt sorry for the girls and decided to take them in? WARNING! ANGSTY FLUFF ALERT! Mainly


Well here I am on the PC on a boring Sunday and reading Angelic Layer fanfics. I realize there's not much fanfics for Angelic Layer, so I decided to make one of my own. Before you post *Your grammar sucks ass* on the review sheet, I want you to know that I know! .@___@ okie. .that was confusing.^^ anyways..say that if you like.it's only true. Just PLEASEEEEE REVIEW!!  
  
Oh yea! In this chapter, I didn't say her name but the girl that I'm referring to is Hikaru.  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters of Angelic Layer belong to CLAMP! Not me.  
  
Author's note: I would also like to thank my editors who worked their skinny ass off in math class trying to correct my impossible spell errors.  
  
Editors:  
Ni-Chan (Brad)  
Oka-san (Rebecca)  
  
*** Frozen Tears Of December  
  
Chapter 1 The end of the day...  
  
It was near nighttime and the streets were streaming with people. Yells and shouts of merchants could be heard, advertising their wares and exaggerating their qualities. Tall dukes and fair ladies rode down the dirty streets in gleaming white carriages, hurrying their horses to get home quickly. Horse carts raced down the rock bedded road, in its wooden carts carried the goods for tomorrow's sale. Children ran and played in the streets, only to be scolded by their mothers when they got caught. This was a typical rush hour before evening in the town of Topeka.  
  
Through the loud commotion that was traveling though the busy streets, no one noticed a girl sitting by the corner.  
  
The girl was filthy and covered in dirt. Her slender arms and reedy legs suggested that she had not been fed well. On her head was what seemed like shread of an old dusty red rag that had not been washed or cleaned for years. Her eyes hinted a sigh of weariness, even at a young age, fine lines were starting to form on her face.  
  
In her hand was a small wooden bowl, and inside of it were a few bronze coins.  
  
She looked down at her pitiful earnings and counted it.  
  
"One knuz, two knuz, three knuz, four knuz."  
  
Four knuz.four measly knuz. After 12 hours of sitting there in this street corner begging and pleading for sympathy from strangers, all she got was four bronze knuz.  
  
She sighed heavily, reflecting on her hardships.  
  
'What to do?' she thought, 'Misaki's sick and this isn't even enough for a loaf of bread let alone enough to buy her medicine.'  
  
She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the noises and think of a solution. She thought, but nothing came. Instead, a sweet smell of roasted chicken entered her nostrils.  
  
She felt her mouth water as the aroma beckoned to her. Her eyes turned their attention to the restaurant just two stores down. A fat man was roasting a giant chicken at the front of the restaurant.  
  
"GET YOUR ROASTED CHICKEN!! FAT AND PLUMP! GET IT NOW WHILE IT'S HOT!"  
  
The girl gawked at food. Her stomach growled. She had not eaten for days, the poor girl didn't even realize how hungry she was until she saw the chicken.  
  
'So hungry..'  
  
The girl's eyes turned back to the coins in her bowl and then turned to the menu prices nailed to the restaurant wall.  
  
12 Knuz for a pound  
  
'Not enough..'  
  
She sighed again as her stomach growled again.  
  
'Sooo.hungry. maybe I could beg the cook to give me one third of a pound of that chicken for these coins.'  
  
She shook her head at the thought.  
  
'No! I can't! This money is for Misaki! I can't use this to buy food and leave my sister to starve and die!'  
  
Her stomach growled louder as if to protest her decision.  
  
'but if I don't eat I'll starve to death too! Then who will help Misaki?'  
  
Ashamed of her decision she still went forth.  
  
"CHICKEN! GET YOUR ROASTED CH-- "  
  
"Excuse me kind sir," The girl interrupted him. "I was thinking of purchasing some of your chicken."  
  
The fat man looked at her with contempt and disgust. He squinted his eyes and scanned her from her unclean hair to her shoeless toes.  
  
"You got money kid?" the man asked, looking at her as if she was a rat.  
  
The girl slowly opened her hand; in it was the four coins that she had begged for.  
  
"Will this be enough?" She asked, "I only want one third of a pound."  
  
The man sneered at the money. "Sorry kid, I don't take small fries. Want food? You'll have to go get more knuz. I'm a busy man and my business's not exactly blooming these days, don't got the money to give out food to poor."  
  
Her red eyes dropped.  
  
"I see."  
  
She closed her hand and brought it back to her side. She stuffed the coins into a small pocket in her ragged flock and did the same with her bowl.  
  
The man looked at her again, her eyes still glued to the roasting flesh in front of her.  
  
"Wha'cha standing here for kid? I said no chicken unless you got money! SCRAM!"  
  
The girl remained still, her eyes still on the food.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! I said SCRAM! GET YA ASS OUT OF HERE!"  
  
She couldn't hear him, she couldn't hear anything, the world was mute to her. All she knew was that she was hungry and there was food in front of her. She wasn't sure what made her do it. Maybe it was the man's lack of manner and his greed that made her angry, or maybe it was the thought that she had a starving and ill sibling at home who was waiting for her to bring back medicine or at least food. The girl found herself with the roasted chicken in her arms a minute later, running away from the cook.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, she didn't have much energy left in her. Behind her was the cook with a butcher knife in hand.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE THEIF! RETURN MY CHICKEN!!"  
  
The girl didn't glance back; she just kept on running ahead.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT LADY!" Another man screamed as she roughly rammed his shoulder and ran past him.  
  
"COME BACK!!" The cook's scream was fading out a bit. She was outrunning him!  
  
' A bit more!' she thought, ' a bit more and I can ditch him!'  
  
Her legs became a blur as she ran faster; sprinting toward the corner and making a sharp turn that caused her to ran straight into someone.  
  
******************** First Chapter's done!! ^^  
  
Who did Hikaru run into? What well happen to poor sick Misaki? Stay tone!  
  
Next chapter! Hikaru meets Wizard!  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE! PREVIEW!!! ____!!!!! 


End file.
